Kate & Sawyer & Claire & Charlie
by Lazarus R3x
Summary: A Lost c. sorozat 4 szereplője élvezi egymás társaságát. A történet Aaron születése előtt játszódik. Ebben a verzióban Kate és Sawyer, illetve Claire és Charlie egy-egy párt alkot szinte a kezdetektől fogva. Kimondottan kemény pornó. Kevés dialógussal, jórész csak narráció. Szókimondó tartalom. Csak 18 éven felülieknek!


Kate & Sawyer & Claire & Charlie

Kate bokáig gázolt a hideg vízbe. A sziget szinte elrejtett zugában lévő tavat kevés napfény érte, főleg reggel, mikor a két számkivetett egymás társaságában keresték fel. Az erdő neszeit a csobbanás szakította meg, ahogy Sawyer felbukkant a felszínen.

„Na mi van? Nem jössz?" Kiáltotta a férfi, miközben karjával intett Kate-nek. A nő nem kimondottan lepődött meg James szemérmetlenségén, ahogy ruháit ledobva egyenesen a tóba ugrott. Biztos volt benne, hogy a hideg vízben ő is ugyanúgy fázott, csak épp férfiasságát szerette volna kimutatni azzal, hogy egyenest a vízbe vetődött. Sawyer kérdő pillantást vetett rá. Szinte kérte vele, hogy jöjjön utána.

Kate levette felsőjét, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy melleit felfedi. A cipőjét már korábban levette, szóval most a nadrág következett, amihez kilépett a partra, majd azt is a többi ruha közé dobta. Végül a fehérneműtől is bátran megvált és lassan elkezdett a vízbe gázolni.

Hideg volt, de James pillantása egyre csak befelé sürgette. Mellét nem szégyellte a férfi előtt, de azért az ágyékét finoman takarni próbálta a kezével. A víz még éppen csak a csípőjéig ér, mikor Kate a dermesztő vízbe vetette magát. Egy pillanatig tartott csak a hatás, majd James felé úszott.

Haja vizes, összetapadt fürtökben lógott az arcába mikor a férfit elérte. Egymásba kapaszkodva evickéltek tovább. Sawyer vágya a nő iránt erős volt, és ezt Kate tudtára legjobban a combjához érő kemény férfiasság hozta. James végig tapintotta Kate hátát, majd lelassult ahogy a nő fenekét simította végig. Kate a nyakába karolt. A sekély vízben éppen nem ért le a lába, ezért kénytelen volt a férfiba kapaszkodni, de közel sem kényszerből tette. Mikor James keze már az ágyékát tapintotta nem bírt magával, és egy csókot adott a férfinak. Bal kézzel továbbra is kapaszkodott, jobb kézzel megmarkolta partnere péniszét.

Ott álltak a vízben és lassan, érzékien kényeztették egymást ujjaikkal. Kate fel-le mozgatta kezét a hímvesszőn, míg James ujjai a szeméremajkak között jártak, majd a nő hüvelyébe hatoltak. Sawyer erősödő zihálása miatt Kate elengedte. „Csak nem akarod máris, hogy vége legyen." A férfi legszívesebben a kevésbé méltányos választ adta volna, de engedett Kate-nek, aki ezután kivezette őt a partra.

A parton lefeküdtek a földre, majd folytatták az ölelkezést és a csókokat. Kate a hátára fektette a férfit, majd ráfeküdt. A magába helyezte a férfi szerszámát, majd lovagolni kezdett.

...

Claire kissé esetlen léptekkel haladt Charlie mellett. Egyik kezét oltalmazóan a kerek pocakján tartotta, másikkal Charlie kezét fogta volna, de közel sem volt még biztos az érzelmeiben iránta, így lemondott erről. Charlie hirtelen megtorpant, majd egy pillanattal később Claire is észre vette a parton heverő ruhákat. Mindketten arra gondoltak, hogy vajon közülük való az aki otthagyta, vagy egy ismeretlen. Claire halk kuncogása törte meg a csendet. „Mi az?" Kérdezte Charlie. A nő az egyik bokor felé mutatott, majd Charlie azonnal észrevette, hogy mi történik odalent. A bokrok között mindössze egy fenék látszott, ami fel-le mozog. Charlie kínosnak érezte a helyzetet, és indult volna még mielőtt Claire azt hinné, hogy valami perverz módjára figyelni szeretné a történteket. Ha egyedül van, biztos ezt tette volna, de most jobban tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy magukra hagyják a párt. Néhány lépést meg is tett, mire ráeszmélt, hogy Claire továbbra is ott áll, és nézi őket. Claire a kezét hasáról az ágyékára irányította, de inkább meggondolta magát félúton, és leengedte mega mellé. Felizgatta a látvány és annál, hogy magához nyúl, csak egy dolgot csinált volna szívesebben. Kezét Charlie felé nyújtotta, majd nagy mosoly keretében a bokrok felé biccentett.

„Gyere!" Mondta halkan Charlie-nak, akiben az egész forgatókönyv szinte egy pillanat alatt játszódott le. Megfogta Claire kezét, majd együtt, halkan elindultak a fenék irányába. Csak méterekre álltak tőlük, mikor James hirtelen kiszúrta őket. „Hé!" Kiáltott fel, mire Kate szinte leugrott róla. Mind kérdően néztek egymásra. A két pár egymással szemben állva csak a pillantásokat váltogatta egymás között. A kínos csendet James törte meg. „Nem szálltok be?" Kérdezte a férfi mindenki döbbenetére. Hirtelen az összes szempár felé fordul, aki nem tudott mást tenni, mint kérdően nézett végig az összesen.

Kate elnevette magát. Majd elpirulva annyit tett hozzá: „Nekem jó. Gyertek ti is!" Charlie és Claire egymásra néztek. Claire egy kis döbbent félelmet közölt, annak ellenére, hogy nagyon is vágyott rá, Charlie viszont mosolyogva nézett a lányra, amiről már régóta álmodozott. Ő volt az aki az első lépést megtette azzal, hogy kézen fogta a lányt, majd a földön ülő Kate és Sawyer felé húzta. Lassan leguggoltak melléjük. Óvatosan, tekintettel Claire állapotára. A kört bezárva fogták egymást kézen. Kate gyorsan elengedte Charlie kezét, majd a pólójához nyúlt. A pár meztelen testének látványától csak egy pillanatra kellett megválnia ahogy a pólót lehúzza róla. Amint az lekerült, Kate máris közelebb húzódott és szájon csókolta, miközben már a férfi övét csatolta ki. Charlie a másik nőre nézett, akiről James éppen a felsőt vette le. Fél kézzel besegített abban, hogy Claire pocakjáról lehúzzák a pólóját. Claire még most is reszketett, és valahol menekült volna, de a két férfi karjai úgysem hagyták volna.

Végül Kate is besegített, és hárman vetkőztették le a lányt. Amint csak lehetett, a két férfi kisajátított egyet-egyet a két megduzzadt kebel közül, Kate pedig a nadrágjába nyúlt, hogy a kezével kényeztesse egy kicsit. Végül Claire és Charlie is megvált minden ruhától, és mind a négyen egymás karjaiba vetették magukat.

Kate-hez hasonlóan Claire is szőrös volt odalent, de az övé jobban kitűnt. A szigeten egyikük sem törődhetett olyan dolgokkal, mint a szőrtelenítés. Az intim helyek mellett mindkettőjük combján és lábszárán is volt már 1-2 szőrszál, de a férfiak ügyet sem vetettek rá.

Először mindenki Claire köré gyűlt, mintha csak ő lenne a középpont. A föld helyett egy farönkre ültették, majd mindenki elfoglalta a helyét. Charlie és James együttesen Claire mellé álltak, aki mindkettőjüknek megmarkolta, majd játszani kezdett velük. Kate kicsit hátra döntötte a lányt, hogy a nagy hasától hozzáférhessen a puncijához. Az orrát a dús szőrzetbe nyomva kezdte nyalni, miközben átölelte combjait.

A két férfi közelebb húzódott, hogy Claire felváltva a szájába vehesse a két hímvesszőt. Először Charlie felé hajolt, hogy a szájával kényeztesse. Sawyer türelmetlenül várta, hogy a lány vele folytassa, majd kívánsága hamarosan beteljesült. Kate még soha nem volt egy másik lánnyal. De gyakran fantáziált már róla. Claire esetében ugyanaz volt a helyzet. Kate egyik kezével elengedte Claire combját, hogy magát is kényeztesse.

Charlie lassan levette Claire kezét magáról, és Kate mögé állt. Megragadta a guggoló nő csípőjét, majd felemelte, hogy belé hatolhasson. Kate már görnyedten állt, hogy nyalja Claire punciját, és Charlie is tudja dugni.

Claire már teljes erővel James felé tudott irányulni, akinek szólnia is kellett, hogy lassítson. Claire nem bírta tovább és szapora lélegzéssel, egy kézzel a férfiasságot, másik kézzel a mellét szorongatva élvezett el. Kate abbahagyta a nyalást és felkelt, hogy megcsókolja a lányt. Charlie továbbra sem állt le, míg a két nő egymással csókolózott. A csókáradat végeztével Kate hátrébb hajolt, hogy kicsit magával is foglalkozhasson. Rásegített Charlie mozgására, míg Claire mindkét mellét megmarkolta. Kate-nek jó esett a lány érintése, és a csuklóit finoman ragadta meg.

James óvatosan a szinte már hanyatt fekvő Claire arcára ült, ügyelve arra, hogy ne nehezedjen rá. A lány hátulról nyalni kezdte a férfit. A nyelve lassan mozgott körbe, majd egyre inkább be is hatolt a nyílásba. James közben kezét Kate arcára tette és meg is csókolta. Kate lehajolt, hogy és szopni kezdte, míg két ujjával Claire hüvelyébe hatolt.

Kate egyre gyorsabban ujjazott ahogy közeledett az orgazmushoz. Végül Kate és Claire egyszerre mentek el. Claire már másodszor. James leszállt, mire a két nő ismét csókolózni kezdett. Charlie átadta helyét Sawyer-nek, aki már kész is volt behatolni, mikor a nő felé fordult. „Popsiba akarom!" Szólt a férfinak, aki azonnal el is kezdte ujjazni hátulról.

Először csak a mutatóujját helyezte be. Viszonylag nehezen tudta becsúsztatni. Benyálazta saját ujjait és visszatért a nő fenekéhez. Előbb egy, majd két ujjat helyezett be, amitől Kate kissé összerándult és halk nyögést hallatott. James lassított, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat.

Charlie felsegítette a másik lányt, akivel Kate mellé kuporodtak. Hogy segítsen, Claire két kézzel húzta szét Kate farpofáit, hogy James behatolhasson. Tövig nyomta a nő segglyukába, aki egyszerre nagyon élvezte az új formát. Claire és Claire egymásba karoltak, majd a lány a partnere kezét az ágyékára irányította. Charlie lefeküdt, majd az arcára ültette, és elkezdte nyalni a lány kis, szőrrel fedett punciját.

Kate lassan nyögött fel ahogy a farönkre támaszkodva élvezte az anális behatolást. Egyik lábát felemelve elkezdett segíteni magán, majd gyorsan eljutott az élvezéshez.

Claire nehezen bírta ezt a pózt a hasa miatt ezért gyorsan szólt is Charlie-nak, hogy inkább máshogy próbálják. Claire letérdelt és előre hajolva megtámasztotta magát a földön, hogy Charlie hátulról végezhesse a dolgát. Elkezdte nyalni a lány fenekét, majd lassan, minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozva hatolt be hátulról. Claire kissé felnyögött a pillanatnyi fájdalomtól, de aztán élvezte, ahogy Charlie seggbedugja. Korábban már sokat csinálta saját magának, tehát lényegesen könnyebben ment mint Kate-nek.

A két nő tekintete találkozott. Bámulták egymást, ahogy átadják magukat a gyönyörnek. Előbb Claire élvezett, majd nemsokra rá Kate követte. A két férfi leállt, majd együttes erővel felsegítették Claire-t.

Kate intett James-nek és Charlie-nak, hogy együtt csinálják vele. Sawyer előröl, állva hatolt Kate nyílásába, Charlie pedig hátulról egyel odébb. James kissé hátra döntötte Kate-et, hogy a másik férfinak ne legyen olyan nehéz elérnie. Charlie tartotta Kate súlyának jelentős részét. Kate nyögött az élvezettől, amit a két pénisz adott neki.

Claire melléjük állt, majd kezdve Kate-tel, mindenkit felváltva csókolgatni kezdett. James a lány fenekét markolta meg, Kate pedig odalent kezdte simogatni. Ekkor Claire az ujját a lány szájába tette, aki hevesen szopogatni kezdte. Ezután egy lépést tett Charlie felé, majd az ujját lassan hátulról a férfi seggébe dugta.

Charlie Kate nyaka helyett most Claire száját csókolta, és korábbi feladatát átadta Sawyer-nek. A lány ujja csak méginkább siettette az orgazmust, ami hamar bekövetkezett. Kate-tel egyszerre élvezett el. A nő hatalmasat sikoltott, és megtörtént élete első ejakulációja, ami beterítette a másik férfi hasát és ágyékát.

Őt követte Claire, akit Kate továbbra is ujjazott. Ezt követően a két nő megcsókolták egymást. Végül James következett. Kirántotta, hogy kézzel fejezze be, és a nő bozontos puncijára élvezett. Charlie is kihúzta a sajátját és hagyta, hogy az ő adagja kicseppenjen Kate fenekéből.

A két pár gyengéden ölelte meg egymást, majd lekuporodtak a földre. Lesegítették feküdni Claire-t, majd jobbról Charlie, balról pedig Kate ölelte át. James pedig Kate mögé feküdt, csókot nyomott a nyakára, a nő pedig viszonozta azzal, hogy megfogta az őt átölelő kezet.

Így aludtak el a fák árnyékában, de legfeljebb csak néhány órára. Mikor felébredtek a tóhoz mentek és alaposan megmosakodtak. A vízben Kate és Charlie kicsit még összeakaszkodtak. Csak a válluktól felfelé látszottak ki. Így tette Charlie ismét magáévá Kate-et, most igazán. Közben a szemébe nézett és csókolóztak is. Sawyer és Claire egy darabig csak nézték őket, majd Claire akcióba lendült. Magához nyúlt, és közben a férfinak is kiverte. Mikor mindenki ismét végzett, még négyesben megölelték egymást.

Kimentek a partra és felöltöztek. Utoljára megegyeztek, hogy arról, ami itt történt nem beszélnek a többieknek. Még néhányszor találkoztak a tónál egy-egy közös szeretkezésre. Miután Claire megszülte Aaront, többé nem töltöttek időt négyesben. Charlie titokban egyszer csatlakozott a másik párhoz, de aztán arra kérte őket, hogy az eset maradjon köztük, és hogy nem szívesen csatlakozna Claire nélkül a továbbiakban. Ezután csak egy együttlétre került sor, mikor éjszaka Kate csatlakozott Charlie-hoz és Claire-hez egy kicsit érzékibb együttlétre, mint amit James-től kapott.


End file.
